Saving Sergeant Barnes
by bellesareringing
Summary: What runs through Bucky's head when Steve saves him from the Hydra base camp.


When captured, a soldier is only allowed to say certain things, even if tortured, at the brink of exhaustion and at the edge of one's own consciousness the one thing they are are always supposed to do is recite their position in the army.  
It had been days, but that was an order.

No matter how tempting it was, no matter how painful and exhausted I was.  
I did what I was told to do, and I did that alone.

"Sergeant james barnes 32557 107th…"

Over and over, I repeated and I hoped that someone would come to save me.

"Sergeant james barnes 32557 107th…"

There were things I had to do people I had to protect.

"Sergeant james barnes 32557 107th…"

Where was Steve? Was he okay?

"Sergeant james barnes 32557 107th…"

He would die in the world out there all alone, out of all the people I failed.. I felt the worst about failing him.

"Sergeant james barnes 32557 10-"

There was a noise, I braced myself for the worst. Suddenly standing above me, there was a man.  
"Bucky." He sounded startled, relieved too.  
"Oh my god.."  
It sounded like steve.. I hadn't gotten a good look at whoever it was. The mysterious man began to rip off the restraints pinning me down, I could hear each of them breaking.. One.. Two.. Three times I heard cold metal hitting the floor of my dark and barren room. When the man was done he leaned over me and I knew who it was.. It was just so hard to process..

"It's me, it's Steve." His voice echoed off the moldy walls, the emptiness in the room making me feel only so much more empty. I stared up at him and I couldn't believe it, it couldn't be.. The steve I remembered was so small.. The more I looked though, the more I just knew it was him. I smiled, the first time in days, I'd never felt more relief than I did in that moment.

"Steve." Oh god I had never been happier to see him.  
"Come on." He said, pulling me off the table I had been situated on for so long.  
My heart pounded, it was a different kind of pounding, it wasn't from adrenaline. I had decided that a long time ago, it was not adrenaline that caused my heart to act this was around him. I watched his face, took a deep breath and still attempted to process what was going on, my heart was beating still and the way he was looking at me was not helping, he looked so worried, it definitely wasn't a bad look on him though.  
"I thought you were dead.." He said, and I could hear his relief, when did the roles reverse themselves, when did he get so big? I scanned his body again and once they landed on his face I said, "I thought you were smaller.."

We heard an explosion and he glanced around, confusion and worry clear on his face, "Come on." He commanded, dragging me out of the room. To say the least would be to say it was just painful, it hurt like a bitch, I hadn't walked in days. I'll admit that I moaned and groaned a couple of times, through the pain I still wondered about him, the new him. I couldn't get my mind off of him, off of the way he looked. How did it happen?

"What happened to you?" I asked, curiosity obvious in my tone, I knew now wasn't the time but I couldn't help it.

"I joined the army." He replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. I knew immediately what he had done, it was clear as day. My heart pounded as he, the boy who I had spent half my life protecting and worrying about, carried me out of the room with ease. Human contact had never felt better, especially if he was the one I was touching. He let go of me and I stumbled, still I couldn't let my questions go.

"Did it hurt?"

"A little.."

"Is it permanent?" I asked, finding trouble keeping up with his gait.

"So far." I fell behind quickly, it was obvious we weren't even close when it came to physical ability, only now he was the one ahead of me.

There were so many things I wanted to say, so many things I wanted to do.  
We walked quickly out into an open space and there was an explosion, I ducked down and watched him as he raised his shield to protect himself. We turned and ran up a flight up steps, instinctively I reached forward and pushed him ahead of me. It was something I had always done, to help keep him safe, to help him go just a bit faster.  
My heart pounded, adrenaline having something to do with it, but also something ran and my mind went crazy, I couldn't stop thinking about him and how strong he was and how nice he looked in his uniform and how much I wanted nothing more than to rip it off of him. I saw Steve stop and I stopped next to him, my legs painfully reminding me that maybe it wasn't such a good idea to run just yet. I stood there, watching him stand up for himself, and actually being able to cause someone physical harm. I knew someone was speaking, threatening him, and I braced myself for a fight. The two exchanged words and I just glared, hoping it seemed as if I was paying attention. All I could manage to think, was one thing.

I'm in love with Steve Rogers, and I have been for a long time. There was no use fighting it, I was painfully, foolishly, and completely in love with Steve Rogers.


End file.
